The Quest
by Deer
Summary: A mysterious lady gives Kenshin a strange employment. When Kenshin hears about the odd reward, he accepts. But he doesn't know, that the quest will lead him to Kioto, to someone he hasn't seen for a long time.
1. The employment

Author: My first Rurouni Kenshin fic... I hope I won't screw it up. Tell me what you think, if you like it, I'll continue. But I'll continue even if you didn't like. And... my grammar still is kind of artles... But thank you if you reviewed! . -Deer  
  
The Quest  
  
It was an ordinary day in Kamiya school, Tokyo. Sun was shining between white clouds, gentle wind rippled trees and the weather was nicely warm. Two little girls were training with wooden swords with their teacher, Kamiya Kaoru. Miyoujin Yahiko was brining firewood for Sagara Sanosuke, who was lighting a fire to make dinner. But who's that one - squatting on his heels in the bushes with his buttocks up?  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
Oh, who else could it be than Himura Kenshin...  
  
"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru shouted from inside. "Don't disturb, I'm in the middle of a lesson!"  
  
"It's just that -", Kenshin fell on his butt after pulling a vegetable out of the ground. "- do you really want to cook?"  
  
"It's my turn", Kaoru said and almost hit Yahiko with her sword. "Why? Do you want me not to cook?"  
  
"It's not that", Kenshin said while climbing out of the bush. "I mean... you must teach. Aren't you tired?"  
  
"No, conversely! I feel like I could rule the world!" Kaoru said smiling brightly and coming out to see Kenshin's face. "Must be this weather."  
  
She turned her look to the blue sky.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful, Kenshin?" she said with her eyes closed with pleasure. Kenshin smiled and brought the vegetable to the fireplace.  
  
"Indeed it is, Kaoru-dono", he said and greeted Sanosuke.  
  
After cooking a "delicious" dinner and eating, Kaoru was about to go back inside, when she heard a knock from the gate. She went to open the gate, and behind it there was a beautiful young woman. She wore a flowery kimono and her black hair was tied up complicatedly. She was holding a fan matching to her kimono before her face, and the its shadow covered her eyes. Her small, painted lips could still be seen. She resembled a geisha.  
  
"I wonder if Himura Kenshin lives here?" she asked with a gloomy, soft voice. Kaoru stared at her for a moment before answering:  
  
"Yes, he's here. Do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"That is my desire", the lady answered. Kaoru let her inside and closed the gate. She invited the lady inside but she refused.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called. "There's a guest for you!"  
  
After few seconds Kenshin appeared from behind the house and was obviously surprised to see the lady. He didn't know her.  
  
"Good day", he said and bowed a little. The lady did the same and said:  
  
"You too, Himura-san. I'm here because I have something to ask you. Are you willing to listen?"  
  
"Of course", Kenshin said. "What is your name?"  
  
"That is not important", the lady said. She had taken her fan off her face, but she kept her head a little down. The sunshine made a shadow on her eyes. Her small, sweet mouth opened to a faint smile as she spoke:  
  
"I have an employment for you."  
  
"An employment?" Kaoru and Kenshin both asked.  
  
"Yes. It's a quest", the lady continued. "If you'll accept, I'll give you something grand in return."  
  
Kenshin looked at little incredulous.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
The lady's smile spread. She rose her fan a little.  
  
"I'll give you something you've dreamed of so far since you were made a swordsman."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. Kaoru was confused. For a while it was totally quiet, the only sounds made by a few singing birds. Kenshin took a step forwards and said determined:  
  
"I accept."  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru whispered. "Are you sure? We don't even know -"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Kenshin continued, ignoring Kaoru. The lady still smiled and put down her fan. She took a piece of paper out of her purse and showed it to Kenshin. It was light yellow but had nothing written on it.  
  
"I've hid two of these papers somewhere in this city", she said. "Find them. If you do, you will get a hint that will lead you to the place you must be to solve the quest. Every time you solve a hint, you'll get a new one. Finally, you'll be lead to me."  
  
"Somewhere in this city?" Kaoru said. "That's insane! He can't find two little papers from Tokyo!"  
  
"I'll search for them", Kenshin said. He turned to smile at Kaoru. "Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. I'll find them."  
  
The lady put the paper back into her purse and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you will", she said. "Good luck."  
  
With those words she turned around, walked to the gate and left. Kenshin and Kaoru looked after her, and a new shine was born in Kenshin eyes. The mysterious lady had filled his mind with questions without answers. And he was sure he'd get them only by solving the quest.  
  
Who is that lady?  
  
Why is she giving this challenge to me?  
  
Where will this quest lead me?  
  
What is it she'll give me in return?  
  
How does he know what I've dreamed of?  
  
What is it I've dreamed of?  
  
-end of chapter 1-  
  
Author: Yeah, I know, short. But it'll get longer, yakusoku desu! -Deer 


	2. The first lead

The Quest  
  
Kenshin decided to start searching next day. Kaoru was very suspicious about the lady that had given the quest but gave in when saw Kenshin's excitement. The reward - which had not been actually revealed - filled Kenshin with energy. It was impossible to restrain him.  
  
Next morning Kenshin woke up early. He couldn't wait but left for a walk in the city, glancing around for the yellow papers. He thought about the lady. She had not told anything about herself - not her likings, her occupation, not even her name - there was no clues for Kenshin. But her kimono seemed very fine, she was probably wealthy. That could do a little help.  
  
He wandered around the city listening to the sounds of people, birds and trees. It was a beautiful day like it had been before too, but this day was even prettier - this was a beginning of an adventure. After some time Kenshin thought he'd never find the papers by just roaming from street to street. He peeked under stones and stumps, behind houses and stores, between branches and bushes - inconclusively. He returned to Kamiya school a little disappointed, but even eagerer of his mission.  
  
"Himura Kenshin!" cried Kaoru as he appeared. "And where have you been all day? Have you got any idea what time is? You silly man, you've got work to do!"  
  
"Exactly", Kenshin said calmly smiling. "I must find those yellow papers. And that's what I've been doing."  
  
Kaoru sighed.  
  
"Well", she said. "Any luck?"  
  
"Not yet", Kenshin said and went inside to prepare dinner.  
  
After a delicious (honestly) meal Kenshin went out to town again. The mysterious lady had resembeled him of geishas. Her face just wasn't masked. Kenshin went to an area with lots of geisha houses, but even if he looked carefully, there was no sign of the yellow papers. After another hour of vain searching, Kenshin was tired and decided to go rest to a peaceful lake. He liked it there very much.  
  
As he sat on the coast listening to the song of nature he suddenly saw something. Within the reeds in the water there was something yellow. Kenshin couldn't believe his eyes as he picked it up and found it a paper.  
  
"This is one of them!" he shouted. The paper seemed to be a half of a bigger one. On the teared margin he saw lines that could be parts of kanji. So he had to get them both to find out where he had to travel.  
  
"Could it be just a coincidence it was hidden here?" Kenshin wondered. He looked around. "That lady seems to know a lot about me. Perhaps..."  
  
When he got to Kamiya school Kaoru was surprised to see him so happy.  
  
"What's up with you, Kenshin?" she asked. "You look like you've just found out you've won the lottery."  
  
"I found one!" Kenshin cried with joy. "I found one of the papers! Only one left!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes were about to drop as he saw the paper Kenshin held. It was just like the paper the lady had showed them, except for the lines on the margin.  
  
"Can't believe it", she said dully. "How did you find it?"  
  
"By accident. I was resting after searching and I just happened to find it."  
  
"Hey, is that what I think it is?" shouted Yahiko who was just running by. He and Sanosuke had heard the story of the lady from Kaoru the last evening.  
  
"Yes, it's one of the hidden papers", Kenshin answered. His eyes were shining. "I must hurry to find the other one too!"  
  
"What are these lines here?" Yahiko asked looking at the paper.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think they're parts of kanji", Kenshin said. "The other half has the rest, and I have to find it to read the message. This is so exciting!"  
  
Kaoru sighed and looked at the joyful couple scratching her head.  
  
"They're both little kids."  
  
Soon Sanosuke also heard the good news and joined their dance. Kaoru would've probably gone mad if her students wouldn't have taken Kenshin away to play with them.  
  
Next morning Kenshin woke up before anyone else again. He was so excited of the paper he put it into his pocket and left to look for the second one. But this time he didn't wander destinationless, but stopped under a tree to think. After making few decisions he went to a park with lots of cherry trees. He often sat under them when they bloomed enjoying the sun. Kenshin looked from above and beneath every tree but didn't find the paper. He wasn't, however, disappointed, but headed to the next stage; a big rock he liked to sat on. He couldn't find what he was looking for from there either, but didn't give up.  
  
But after four dead ends he felt tired and returned to Kamiya school.  
  
"Kenshin!" called Yahiko as he saw Kenshin coming. "Did you find the second slip?"  
  
"No", answered the man, sighing. "I thought I had got the catch but I guess I was wrong..."  
  
Kaoru noticed his return and called him in.  
  
"Here, have some tea", she offered. "You must be exhausted. When did you leave?"  
  
"Around sunrise", Kenshin said and took a gulp of his tea.  
  
"That early? You were away looking for that piece of paper for two hours!" Kaoru fussed and poured more tea even if Kenshin hadn't finished his first cup. "Why don't you take us with you? It would be much easier if there were more people."  
  
"No", Kenshin shook his head smiling. "This is my quest. I must solve it."  
  
"Selfish", Kaoru sighed. "If you think so, it's okay. But don't burn yourself out."  
  
"I won't", Kenshin said. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono. I really like it with you."  
  
A gentle flush appeared on Kaoru's face. She quickly gulped her tea.  
  
"Well, the weathers have been good, haven't they?" she said, changing the subject.  
  
"Ha ha, they sure ha-"  
  
Kenshin's talking suddenly got cut off. He stared at Kaoru with his eyes wide open.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
He stood up and ran out of the room. Kaoru looked after him very confused, not able to even ask what had he got. Sanosuke and Yahiko walked just in and were surprised to find Kaoru completely speachless staring at the door.  
  
"What's wrong, Kaoru-san?" Sanosuke asked. Kaoru turned her head to him and looked like she could be knocked down with a feather. Before she could answer, Kenshin returned holding two yellow papers.  
  
"I found it!" he crowed with delight. "I was right! I found it!"  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke went mad and congratulated him right away, but Kaoru still sat with the tea cup on her lap. Kenshin noticed her and went to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono", he said. "I just got so excited I couldn't think of anything else. When I found the first paper, I thought they both could be hidden in a place I liked. When I said I liked it with you I realized it could be here... And I was right! I found it!"  
  
Kaoru got her faculty of speech back and smiled.  
  
"That was very smart of you, Kenshin. Now put the papers together and we'll see what's written on it!"  
  
Kenshin put the slips on the floor side by side and read the writing that had now become complete.  
  
Kenshin no shishou  
  
As soon as he had read the words his smile faded away and he blanched. His eyes extended even more, but not with joy, more like terror. Yahiko, Kaoru and Sanosuke were puzzled. Kenshin's mind felt narrow. Only one thing fit there.  
  
Hiko Seijuro  
  
-end of chapter two-  
  
Author: I'm so sorry, I spelled Kyoto wrong in the summary! I wrote it the way it's written here where I live... Gomen kudasai, minna-san! But I hope you liked this chapter, this is only the beginning!  
  
- I don't know what they're called! 


	3. Master and apprentice

Author: Thank you all for your reviews! Feel free to point out about grammar mistakes in my writing - I'm pretty sure there is some, and your comments could help me. - I'm sorry this update's so late, my computer wouldn't let me log in and then I went travelling... I'll hurry with the next one, promise!  
  
Justice Stryfe - To satisfy your curiousity and to get the answers for those questions, read the following chapters and sit through the whole story! -  
  
The Quest  
  
For the rest of the day Kenshin sat quietly at the porch. Kaoru tried to talk to him many times, but he never answred with more than two words. He was lost deep in his mind. When the sun had gone down, Kaoru came to sit next to Kenshin. She gave him a cup of tea and Kenshin nodded to thank.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked carefully. "Did that writing on the paper mean... that you must go to Kyoto?"  
  
"Mmm", Kenshin answered. He looked at his tea cup and sighed.  
  
"Why did it affect you like that?" Kaoru continued. Kenshin was quiet for a moment, thinking of an answer. The feeling he had when he read those three words... those simple, beautifully written words... It was so strange.  
  
"I just couldn't believe", he said quietly. "that I'd face shishou again. When I left him the day... after he taught me amakakeru ryu no hirameki, I... I thought I'd never have to say good bye to him again."  
  
Kaoru put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. She smiled as gently as she could.  
  
"It's all right", she said. "I understand you feel uncomfortable to go to him again, after all this time, but if you want to solve this quest, you have to. And you said you would, didn't you?"  
  
"Um..." Kenshin looked at Kaoru with an unredable face. "Yes, I will. I'll go to Kyoto and solve this thing."  
  
Kaoru patted his shoulder and rose.  
  
"Go to sleep. You're going travelling tomorrow."  
  
--  
  
Next morning Kaoru had finished Kenshin's packing and stood on the porch with Yahiko and Sanosuke waving her hand at the shrinking figure. They hadn't made the good bye long, Kenshin would be coming back, after all. For Kaoru's relief he was more bright in the morning and ready to go. Yahiko and Sanosuke would've wanted to walk him to the train station, but Kenshin wished to go alone. He had a lot to think about before he would arrive in Kyoto.  
  
In the train he wondered how he should approach his former teacher. He had no idea how Seijuro would react to his sudden come-back, but to make his reaction positive, Kenshin should be very nice to him. But hadn't he always been nice to him? Kenshin shook of a memory from over fifteen years ago.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
Kenshin hardly noticed how the time ran. Before knowing it, he woke up, noticing the train had stopped, informing they had arrived to Kyoto.  
  
Kenshin glanced around him as he walked through the city. Everybody seemed so happy and smiling faces surrounded him. The place hadn't changed... but the mood had. When he had been to Kyoto last time, his reason had been dark and scary. Now... no one seemed to worry a thing. No one else, though, than Kenshin himself. He felt nervous and unreal as he turned to the forest road that would take him to Seijuro. He walked as he had last time; determined, calmly, straight ahead, non-stopping. His feet were just like they had been. But his mind was somewhere far away from peaceful. How should he greet Seijuro? How should he explain him about the mysterious lady? But... maybe Seijuro knew about the quest. Maybe it was all planned. Maybe he was just a part of the plan. Maybe...  
  
Kenshin grabbed his hair.  
  
Stop that, he thought. You'll find out when you get there. Stop asking those questions. You'll say what you think. You'll be just fine. You'll be... just like you've always been.  
  
He got closer and closer to his old master's house. He calmed himself and forced a smile.  
  
"Everybody else are smiling in this city", he told himself quietly. "Why shouldn't I smile with them? Probably shishou's smiling too. I'll see when I get there."  
  
Kenshin turned the last curve and saw the hut. He moistened his lips and walked ahead. He wondered; what would be the best way to approach Seijuro? Like last time, attacking him?  
  
Kenshin saw Seijuro wasn't outside. The fire flared, so he was home, but he was inside. There was no way of attacking him, then. Kenshin took a deep breath. He was only several steps away from the yard. Right then, he saw the door opening and a familiar figure to appear from inside. The familiar black hair, the familiar long jacket, the familiar worldly-wise face.  
  
Hiko Seijuro the 13th.  
  
The swordsman raised his look to meet Kenshin's face. He froze there, but his face didn't change. He stared at Kenshin all the way, making the man nervous. When he came to the yard, he stopped, standing face to face with Seijuro with only the crackling fire between them. He looked at Seijuro's dark eyes, the eyes he had so many times looked at before. They had the same look as he remembered, a look that couldn't be described with words. Calm but determined. Peaceful but focused. Kenshin had to fight not to turn away, so sharp was the stare of his master.  
  
"Good day, shishou", Kenshin said and bowed. Seijuro didn't even blink at him, but after a short moment of complete silence he said:  
  
"I'm not your shishou anymore."  
  
"It doesn't matter", Kenshin said. "I have been brought here by a strange mission. I apologize to bother you, but you are the only clue I have. May I tell you about this task?"  
  
Seijuro stared at him for few seconds, nodded and sat down. He pointed Kenshin to do the same. He did, and after putting down his sword, he began:  
  
"Only two days ago, a young lady visited us. She didn't tell us her name or anything about her, but she told me she'd like me to solve a task. In return she promised... something I've dreamed of since I was made a swordsman, that's what she said. The first step was to find two pieces of paper. When the halves were put together, there was three words on them. They were... "Kenshin no shishou". And I knew I had to come here. But besides that, I have no idea what I should do."  
  
Kenshin dried up and swallowed. After a while, the man opposite him spoke:  
  
"I see."  
  
Kenshin rose his look and thought he saw amusement in Seijuro's face.  
  
"Are you willing to help me?"  
  
The swordsman rose and looked straight at Kenshin's eyes. Once again Kenshin was having troubles to look back at him. He was tall as a closet, and Kenshin remembered the night he had first time seen him. He was just as tall as back then.  
  
"Why not."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened a little and his mouth almost smiled. Quickly, he bowed and said:  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
As Kenshin's eyes were directed to ground, Seijuro used the chance to smile a little. He picked up the pot hanging above the fire, extinguished the fire and invited:  
  
"Let's go in and talk about it more", he said. "The sun's going down."  
  
Kenshin took his sword and followed Seijuro to the hut. Inside Seijuro made tea and poured it into two cups. He handed the other one to Kenshin, who took it gratefully.  
  
"So", Seijuro said. "There's nothing but those papers?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Do you have them with you?"  
  
Kenshin put down the cup, dragged out the slips from his pockets and gave them to Seijuro. The man looked at them, gulped his tea and noted:  
  
"Yep, nothing more. But are you sure you're on the right track by coming here?"  
  
"The lady told me the first hint would tell where to go", Kenshin explained. "I didn't see any other explanation but Kyoto."  
  
Seijuro sighed and swigged down the rest of his tea. Without asking he poured them both more and began to think. He was quiet for a while, until he took his sake bottle and two tiny cups.  
  
"The answers will come", he said. "Let's just wait for them. We have time."  
  
"What?" asked Kenshin confused.  
  
"I mean, let's wait. Something will show up sooner or later. Trust me."  
  
Seijuro poured sake to the cups and drank in his own.  
  
"It's late. Let's go to sleep", he said when Kenshin finally swallowed his sake. "You know where the extra futon are. I haven't changed my public order."  
  
Kenshin looked at Seijuro. God, how much he admired that man. He gave him a smile and said:  
  
"You're being very nice to me, shishou. Thank you."  
  
For few seconds Seijuro was silent.  
  
"I told you, I'm not any longer your shishou."  
  
"For me", Kenshin laughed. "you'll always be shishou."  
  
Seijuro stared at him and quickly turned away.  
  
"Baka", he muttered.  
  
Kenshin was glad, but also confused. What would be happening next? He was excited. But what he was very happy about was seeing Seijuro. Kenshin sighed and took out a futon from a cabinet near the door. He smiled as he fell asleep.  
  
For a very short moment he thought he had seen flush on that severe face.  
  
-end of chapter 3- 


	4. The second lead

Author's notes: Okay, I didn't like the previous chapter very much. I think I used the same words too many times... I hope you were satisfied with it. Now, all the possible troubles came up before this chapter. The notes I had made to write this fic are lost, and I must try to remember what I had written. I also had to do some research for this chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long. And my computer wouldn't let me upload this chapter for two days. I'm sorry!

The Quest

Next morning Kenshin woke up early. He was still a little nervous of being back to this place and couldn't sleep very well. The sun was rising when he opened his eyes. He sat up and saw Seijuro still sleeping. But from what he remebered, he never slept late. Kenshin didn't feel like staying still, so he took a bucket and left to get water from the river, not even knowing if it was necessary. While he was walking down the path, he wondered how would he be able to find the next lead towards the mysterious lady. Maybe he should just do as Seijuro had said, wait for it to run into his arms. Kenshin wasn't sure if it would be any help, but he couldn't remeber Seijuro ever being wrong about anything. He had thought so when he was fourteen, but now, later, he understood it had been him who was wrong.

When he reached the river and bent down to fill the bucket, his thoughts wandered back to his childhood, the short childhood he had ever had. How many times had he bent down by this same river, ordered by his teacher...? Kenshin smiled at the memories. He remebered that with Seijuro, he had smiled the first time for years when he had been a child. He looked around. Everything was excactly like they had always been. Nothing had changed. The only thing that was different was him. Only he was different than years ago, learning Amakakeru ryu no hirameki, or over fifteen years ago, leaving the place to fight and murder. Only he had changed since then.

Kenshin stood up and left back. Once again he thought about the odd mission he had. 'Something you've dreamed of since you were made a swordsman'...? What could it mean? He didn't remeber dreaming about anything else than being strong or being happy, and he was both. And the lady couldn't give him something like that. What had she meant?

When he arrived to the hut, he saw Seijuro sitting on the log outside. The fire was burning happily in front of him, and he was obviously preparing breakfast. Kenshin went to him and nodded his head. Seijuro did the same.

"I got some water", Kenshin said.

"Okay", Seijuro answred. "Good thing, I was running out of it."

Kenshin smiled at him and went inside to take the tea pot, poured water into it and put it hanging above the fire. His eyes moved to the sky and he thought what was happening in Kamiya dojo. They were probably wondering the same thing as he was; what was going on?

He sat down opposite to his master. For a while they were both quiet, until Seijuro spoke:

"How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you", Kenshin answered. "Or perhaps, thanks _to_ you. What about you, shishou? Are you not bored living all alone?"

"No", Seijuro said. "I'm used to it."

Another pause followed the short dialogue. After a minute or two the tea pot whistled and Kenshin rose to pick it up.

"I'll go get cups", he said and returned inside. He took two cups from a ledge and was about to leave, when he noticed a light yellow piece of paper lying on the ledge. The first thing Kenshin thought was that Seijuro had left one of the clue papers there, but picked it up from curiousity. His eyes widened and were almost twice as big as the cups in his hand. Speechless, he rushed outisde and pointed at the paper in his hand unable to say a word. Seijuro looked at him, thinking he had lost it, but took the paper from him.

"What is this?" he asked, frowning. Kenshin sat besides him and stuttered:

"I-it must be the next hint! See, the paper is, it's the same kind, like the two, see? It has to be!"

"_Wild duck of the stream_. What kind of a hint is that?" Seijuro muttered, but the tone of his voice was a little curious.

"Well, I'm not sure", Kenshin said. "But it has to mean something. You wouldn't have such a thing in your house, would you?"

"Absolutely not", Seijuro murmured. "Wild duck of the river... doesn't say too much."

For the rest of the day, Kenshin and Seijuro came up with several ideas and theorys, but after a second thought, they jettisoned the all of them. In anything they did, they tried to figure out what the writing had meant, never getting a proper answer. But while sitting inside having sake in the evening, something finally happened.

"It wouldn't mean we have to find a duck that has a paper in its mouth?" Kenshin suggested, but anyone could tell he wasn't being serious. He was laying on his stomach, leaning onto his elbows. Seijuro instead was sitting in front of him in a tailor's seat. They both had a half drunk cup of sake in front of them.

"I wouldn't be surprised", Seijuro sighed. "The whole thing is too weird. Anything could be possible. Wild duck... what wild duck?"

He rubbed his forehead. The men's brains were tired after thinking. Kenshin yawned.

"Could it have something to do with the stream nearby?"

"I doesn't have ducks in it", Seijuro said. "The bigger rivers do, but -"

Suddenly, he froze and his eyes widened a little. Kenshin looked at him curious and a little surprised.

"I got it", Seijuro muttered and quickly bent down to pick up the yellow paper. He glanced it and took another piece of paper from his bourdet. He wrote something on it and showed them both to Kenshin.

"It's written in hiragana in this clue paper, but if we write it in kanji like this, it's written in the same way as the name of Kamo River. Wild duck of the stream means Kamo River."

Kenshin's face melted into s mile as he sat up and looked at the papers.

"You're a genius, shishou! How didn't we notice it earlier?"

They had another cups of sake and decided that Kenshin would go to check on the river next morning. But even if they both agreed he should wake up early to avoid heavy traffic, it took fully five cups of sake before they went to sleep.

-End of chapter 4

I'm sorry it's short... but now I've got over the difficult part and from now on I know what's going to happen. Can you believe how difficult both Kenshin and Seijuro are to write? Brrr! Next time I'll write a story of a vegetable that Kenshin cooks for lunch. Vegetables aren't so difficult.

-Deer


End file.
